A very Classical birthday
by Emo-Author
Summary: A short soulXmaka fluff, I may continue it...


**DO. NOT. OWN. SOUL. EATER.**

**XO~EMO~OX**

Maka was exhausted for a long day at school. She mumbled angrily at Soul for not showing up. Of all the days he could have chosen not to spend anytime with her, it had to be her birthday. Maka kept her head down as she walked home. Maybe he had forgotten it? No, even Blackstar remembered her birthday...

She sighed sorrowfully as she opened the door to their apartment. But found herself in shock as her home sparkled with cleanliness. The sound of a record playing upbeat classical music caught her ear. She recognized the tune from somewhere. Maka's stomach growled as the wonderful smell of pineapple filled her nose. Maka stepped inside and was at the kitchen in an instant. She watched as Soul stood there with his back to her, cooking, while humming and swaying to the music. He wore a bright yellow apron and fuzzy slippers along with his normal attire of jeans and a loose t-shirt. Maka silently giggled at the sight of her, oh so "cool", partner if only she had a camera.

Maka leaned to the side trying to see what it was Soul was making. The scent of pineapple mixed with the sweet smell of sugar. For the longest time, Maka just stood there watching the peaceful swaying, and listening to the deep humming that Soul emitted. Maka wondered how the music sounded to Soul. What memories did it bring up? Did it stir any emotions within him? How did the soft melody make his soul so calm?

Maka leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She breathed deeply then let her senses go to the music. The tune had slowed and the volume gone down a bit. She caught the tempo of the music and tried to make her soul's wavelength match it. She concentrated so hard on changing it to match the music, she hadn't even realized that Soul had stop humming and was now smiling at her. The music picked up in volume and speed again, causing Maka to get frustrated.

She jumped when she felt two arms wrap around her. Maka opened her eyes to see that Soul was hugging her.

"S-Soul, what are you-" Maka was cut off.

"Don't concentrate, just let your mind wander, and your soul roam." said Soul. Maka was going to say something but found herself lost for words when Soul pulled her from the wall then began humming and swaying them both to the music.

Maka closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Soul's neck. She inhaled deeply then allowed her body to be swayed from side to side. Maka stopped focusing on the music and let her mind wander off into a little corner. All she registered was Soul's arms around her and a sweet melody in the background. She couldn't help but hum along as the music sped up. They stayed like this for about five minutes. When the song ended Soul slowly moved his body from Maka's and gave her a genuine smile. She smiled back and gave him one last quick hug, which he gladly accepted. Soul smirked when Maka's stomach growled again. Maka looked down in attempt to hide her blush. Soul grabbed her hand and led her to the table.

"Just a sec." Soul said as Maka sat. she nodded in response and waited while Soul finished what ever it was he was doing. A few moments later Soul walked over to the table with two fressh fruit salads and some cream puffs. Maka's eyes grew large.

"I didn't know you baked." she said astonished. Soul shrugged and put the food down on the table.

"I'm not really good at it, but I couldn't think of anything else to give you for your birthday." Maka's eye widened farther, causing Soul to smirk. "You didn't think I forgot did you?" he said teasingly. Maka looked to the side, refusing to meet his eyes. Soul let out a small laugh. "Well, are you going to eat or not?" Soul asked after a few moments. Maka looked down at the food. She grabbed a fork and bit into a piece of watermelon that had been covered in whipped cream.

"It's good!" she exclaimed. Soul smiled and took a bite from his own plate. As they continued to eat, Maka began humming the tune that they danced to. "what was the name of that song Soul?" she asked curiously.

"It's actually a collection of songs." Soul explained. "It's called four seasons by Vivaldi." Maka nodded in understanding.

After they had finished their meal, Soul offered to wash the dishes. While he was busy in the kitchen, Maka walked through the open door of Soul's room and examined his record player. The large gramophone was an antique that soul had found in an old shop a few years before they had met. The metal was cold against Maka's fingertips, as eh ran her fingers along it. A record sitting next to the gramophone caught her eye.

"The Blue Danube Waltz?" Maka wondered out loud.

"John Strauss the second" Soul said from the doorway, startling Maka. He walked over and took the record gently from Maka's hands then placed it on the gramophone. He pulled the needle over and the song began to play. It started with a light and floating tune, then got louder with the addition of a few horns, then quiet again, then it picked up in tempo. As it got to a part Maka recognized, she began to hum along. She jump a little when Soul pulled her into his embrace.

He placed one of his hands on her waist and grasped her hand in his other. Maka move her free hand to his shoulder and they began to sway and move with the tune.

"Happy birthday, Maka." Soul said smiling.

"Thank you Soul."

**XO~EMO~OX**

Okay, so I've been listening to a lot of classical music lately, and I came across a few songs that I thought would be cute for Maka and Soul. I may or may not make this into more than a one shot... not quite sure though. Tell me what you think.

**~Emo-Author**


End file.
